Adam Goldberg
Adam Frederick Goldberg is the main protagonist and narrator of the series The Goldbergs. Adam is a nerdy and unpopular middle school kid who is a huge fan of watching movies, playing video games, etc. He is the youngest child of the Goldberg family, the son of Murray and Beverly and the brother of Erica and Barry Goldberg. Adam is based off of the real life, Adam Goldberg, the creator of the series and is the stand-in for himself in a series that is based off of his own childhood, back in the 80's. Adam carries around his video camera and records a bunch of things that happen, also based off of the video tapes that real-life Adam recorded when he was a child. The videos he records in the episodes connect with the real-life video tapes which appear at the end of every one of the episodes. Sean Giambrone plays the role of Adam's character in the show, while Patton Oswalt voices the narration of present-day Adam Goldberg. Personality Adam is a nerdy middle schooler who likes making and watching movies. He likes Ghostbusters, ET, and Princess Bride in particular. He is a nice kid, although he and his siblings often fight and have drama. Adam is a late bloomer, revealed in the episode "Cowboy Country". Relationships Barry Goldberg Adam and Barry are your typical, fighting brothers in an everlasting, sibling rivalry. Barry, being the older brother, usually picks on Adam and comes at him physically, by punching him or talking him, and things along those lines. Adam, on the other hand, being the smarter one, comes at Barry mentally. He socially manipulates him and tricks him into doing things that he wouldn't want to do if he was aware of the fact that he was doing it and tricks him into humiliating himself or doing something to satisfy any of Adam's personal needs. Although the two of them mainly fight with other, they get along with each other on another level; fandom. When it comes to movies, TV shows, videogames, music, or any other kinds of media, the two of them share the same interests. They are both fans of The Beastie Boys and Ferris Bueller, and when it comes to things like that, the two of them are more friendly and have something to bond over. Erica Goldberg Erica usually closes herself off from Adam, not caring about anything he does, and whenever they do interact, they don't get along. Erica thinks that she's too popular for Adam and thinks he's a nerd, while she is very popular and pretty, so she never wants anything to do with him. A long time ago, though, Adam and Erica used to get along because Erica used to be an unattractive nerd also, having glasses, headgear, and very goofy looking hair, so they used to get along on the same level, together. However, thanks to puberty, she blossomed into a very beautiful and popular girl and she left Adam alone. Whenever they do interact, they'll often times make things such as bets, promises, pacts, and other kid-invented concepts. This is the only way for them to get along without arguing and getting into fights. The two of them also get along very well with each other, when they stop fighting each other, and team up against a greater force, such as Barry. Beverly Goldberg Beverly is very hovering mother to Adam and is always in his face, to the point where he's nicknamed her his "Smother". Although he's generally annoyed with Beverly always getting up in his face, Adam often times uses this to his advantage in order to get what he wants. He'll act all sad and cute around her, saying that he doesn't feel happy with something, touching Beverly's heart and getting her hell-bent on making his wishes come true. Murray Goldberg Unlike with his mother, Adam's father, Murray does not fall for any of his tricks. Murray always screams and yells at Adam like he does with all of his children and most of the things he says about them are negative. However, Murray truly does care for Adam and all of his negative comments are really just dysphemisms for all the nice things he says to them. Trivia *Adam Goldberg is based on the real life Adam F. Goldberg the producer and creator of the series. Category:Characters Category:Goldberg Family